The Cold Fire
by DXRULES103
Summary: Beyond the Contention, the lives of Ben Wade, Dan Evans and his family will change forever just because one Yellow Wolf captures their hearts with the Cold Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own anyone except for this mysterious Yellow Wolf.

**A/N**: This is my third 3:10 to Yuma fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated.

**Summary**: Beyond the Contention, the lives of Ben Wade, Dan Evans and his family will change forever just because one Yellow Wolf captures their hearts with the Cold Fire.

Pain resurfaced in Yellow Wolf's heart as she watched her brother sleep the slow sleep.

She could still remember when Steaming Bull brought him to their hidden camp. She thought her brother to be dead, but the Great Spirit had yet to take his life.

So she quickly told the medicine men and women to work their skills upon her brother. She with many of the children prayed and watched as her brother fought for his life.

She loved her brother deeply.

It had been many years since they last saw one another.

And she missed him so.

She strictly bade her people to leave her alone with her brother for privacy was needed.

She stroked his face and took his hand.

She pulled the gift he gave her when she was merely a child and held it with her free hand.

She hid it from her people, but she never felt like she was betraying them or her brother.

She closed her eyes and then opened them after centering herself. She looked upon her brother and smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Our Father who art in heaven…" she quietly prayed; hoping that God would listen.

She prayed that her beloved brother would listen as well as answer to life – to live.

_Wake up, my brother, wake up._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: I do not own anyone or anything except Yellow Wolf.

**A/N**: Finally I updated this. I still have to work on more of this story. Um, the summary yes, will be changed but not at this moment. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated.

**Summary**: Beyond the Contention, the lives of Ben Wade, Dan Evans and his family will change forever just because one Yellow Wolf captures their hearts with the Cold Fire.

He hurt.

His whole body seemed to be in utter pain. His arms felt heavy. His legs burned and felt squirmy.

Everything hurt.

He tried to lift up any of his limbs, but none would move. It was like he was numb; paralyzed and stuck to whatever he was laying on.

_**Am I dead?**_

He felt the sensation of a touch on his touch. It made him feel a sharp sting that he could've cried out from, but didn't.

_**I was shot…**_

He could vaguely remember anything. He only remembered the pain as each bullet crashed and burrowed itself into his flesh.

The touch of skin was from a hand. It was cold; freezing cold as if snow and mist surrounded the hand.

He shivered.

_**Where am I?**_

He shouted inwardly for Alice, Will, and Mark.

They didn't answer.

_**Where are you?**_

The icy touch swarmed over his skin as it continued to send a multitude of shivers through him.

But then he felt his inside actually burn. It was as if fire was under his skin surging through his veins.

He didn't scream.

The contrast of the frozen touch and the wild course of fire inside felt soothing; otherworldly and – oddly _familiar_.

He opened his eyes.

The sudden rush of light nearly burned his eyes. He quickly shut his lid in response with a painful grimace.

He wanted to speak.

So he tried.

But he couldn't for a voice stopped him.

"Sh………. Brother………….sh……….." cooed a powerful and sweet feminine voice.

_**I know that voice.**_

It was a voice that had grown into maturity. It was still very welcoming, youthful in texture, wise in tone, and hesitantly mysterious.

_**Beautiful.**_

"You must rest, brother….You are safe….The Great Spirit….God….watches over you…Rest…."

The soothing hypnotic voice lulled him to the edge of sleep.

Dan Evans closed his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**:


End file.
